


Too Much Time

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Daniel waits and worries about what is happening with his friends in A Matter of Time





	Too Much Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in Redemption 12 by Ashton Press

Too Much Time

In A Matter of Time--season 4--Daniel was with SG-6 when the blackhole kept the Earth gate from closing, this is what he went through.

 

"Doctor Jackson, five minutes to pack up and get back to camp." Major Castleman radioed.

Daniel waved as he finished filming the ruins.

Major Castleman shook his head wondering how O'Neill handled the archaeologist. He practically had to assign Lieutenant Astor to make sure the man ate and slept. No way was he going to take a less than one hundred percent Daniel Jackson back to Colonel O'Neill.

_I like my ass just fine thank you very much._

 

Daniel looked over the ruins again making sure he got everything on film before he started packing up his supplies to head for camp.

He glanced over and saw Major Castleman check his watch and he silently sighed.

_I know how to tell time Major, _Daniel thought sourly as he headed for camp.__

"Dial us home Parker." Major Castleman ordered as Daniel walked up.

The young Lieutenant nodded and walked to the DHD and pressed the symbols to take them back to Earth.

The Lieutenant pressed the last symbol but it didn't light up as the others had.

"Lieutenant?" Major Castleman frowned at him.

"I don't know sir." He replied and dialed again, the seventh symbol still wouldn't light up.

"Jackson, Parker, check the DHD. Aster, you and I have the perimeter. Stay alert." Major Castleman ordered and they set off.

Daniel knew the order for him was to keep him safe if someone or something was lurking around and messed with the DHD.

Parker examined the dial home device shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He muttered.

Daniel started pressing glyphs and Major Castleman came over.

"Jackson?"

"Parker said the DHD is fine but we need to know for sure it's not on our end. I'm trying P3J - 404." Daniel replied then at the Major's blank look he added, "SG-4."

"Maybe it is the DHD." Major Castleman looked at Parker when the seventh symbol didn't light again.

"Let's try SG-10." Daniel said and pressed the symbols.

The trio looked at each other when then gate opened.

"SG-6 to SG-10, Colonel Masterson, do you copy?" Major Castleman radioed.

"Go ahead major."

"We're having trouble contacting the SGC and SG-4." Major Castleman informed the Colonel.

"We'll let the SGC know and get back to you." Colonel Masterson replied.

"Uh, Colonel, do you know our gate address?" Daniel asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Negative that Doctor Jackson, contact us in ten. If the SGC doesn't contact you first, Masterson out."

"Understood, SG-6 out." Major Castleman radioed back and the gate shut down a moment later.

 

Ten minutes later Daniel dialed SG010's gate.

"We were unsuccessful Major. Wait half an hour, try the SGC again, if no response contact us." Colonel Masterson ordered.

"Roger that, SG-6 out." Major Castleman replied.

The wormhole shut down and Daniel sat on the steps, dug his camcorder out and journal out and began to work.

 

"Doctor Jackson, it's time." 

Daniel looked up puzzled then realoized the Major meant the gate.

He quickly stowed his gear and went to the DHD.

_Work. Work. Work._

He held his breath then let it out slowly as the seventh symbol didn't light up.

"Let the Colonel know." Major Castleman sighed.

Daniel realized the man had been as anxious as he was for it to work.

He let Masterson know it was a failure again and gave him their address.

"It must be on their end. Try in one hour then get back to us either way." The Colonel ordered.

"Understood, SG-6 out." Major Castleman replied and looked around as the gate closed, "Get comfortable." He called and settled on the steps too.

Daniel retrieved his work and settled down trying hard not to worry about Jack, Sam and Teal'c.

 

The stargate activating thirty minutes later startled them all.

"Take cover!" Castleman ordered grabbing Daniel and dragging him behind a large boulder.

SG-6 watched the gate open and nervously waited.

A M.A.L.P. came through dripping water followed by SG-10.

SG-6 rose with relief and went over to them.

"No one told us the planet had a monsoon season." Colonel Masterson muttered pulling his poncho off, his team following suit.

"Welcome to the desert." Major Castleman chuckled.

"Least it's dry." Colonel Masterson replied relieved.

"Doc Jackson's used to it aren't you Daniel?" Ferretti grinned removing his own poncho.

Daniel nodded happy to see a somewhat friendly face.

"We tried base first, no joy. We'll try them again in thirty." Colonel Masterson, the senior officer, ordered.

Daniel went back to his work wondering what was going on with Earth's gate.

"Find anything interesting Daniel?" Ferretti asked joining him.

"Just the ruins." Daniel motioned.

"So what do you think the Colonel's up to back on Earth?"

"Jack? Complaining about paperwork, bugging Sam and Teal'c, eating pie. Stealing my coffee stash!"

"He says you got the good stuff." Ferretti laughed.

"One of the perks." Daniel replied with a slight smile.

Ferretti chuckled again and drank some water.

"No Boogiemen around?" He asked recapping his water.

"Not that we've seen."

"Good. Nice place. A liitle hot though." The Major wiped his brow with his bandanna.

Daniel shrugged and adjusted his boonie.

"Any sandstorms?"

"No."

"Good. Had to wade through enough sand on Abydos--" Ferretti winced realizing what he'd said a moment too late.

Daniel rose and hurried away.

_Great job Lou! Remind the guy of his missing wife and brother-in-law._

 

Daniel took a deep breath and removed his glasses.

He liked Ferretti, the man had treated him decently since they had returned to Earth two years ago and he knew the soldier hadn't meant to cause Daniel pain at the reminder of his home.

"I will find her! I will!" He whispered, fiercely brushing the moisture from his eyes.

He only let himself think about Sha're when he was alone so he could succumb to the heartache without witnesses.

Closing his eyes he recalled her face, voice, everything about his beloved wife.

He never believed in love at first sight but when he saw her and they talked into the night...he knew he was in love.

In reminiscing he lost track of time and was startled to hear the gate chevrons and he hurried back where his pack was only to find it gone.

"Doc!"

He looked up to see Ferretti holding it and he strode over taking it from him with a nod as chevron six lit up.

Everyone waited for chevron seven to lock and the wormhole to open, when it didn't the  
silence was deafening.

"Alright, let's set up camp for the night." Colonel Masterson ordered and took Masterson aside.

The soldiers and Daniel pitched their tents where SG-6 had camped, nearby the ruins incse they needed to take cover.

By Daniel's estimate they had enough rations and water for two more days. They had explored over the hill on their first day and found some fruit trees, whether they were edible or not was anyone's guess. Water was a little more worrisome, there was no stream or river close-by that they had seen. It was probably what the team leaders were discussing right now.

As the sun set they built a fire and ate then split the watch between the two teams.

Everyone was subdued but hoped the next day brought a reply from home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came and they tried again but the result was the same so Colonel Masterson ordered Ferretti, Parker and Aster to join him in a search for water while Major Castleman and the others held down camp.

Daniel turned his attention to work and trying to decypher the writing of the ruins he recorded.

He first picked out words he recognized then began to extropolate, it was slow going and he only had a small fraction translated when the others returned.

A glance at his watch surprised him, it had been over three hours that he'd been at it.

_Guess I do get absorbed in my work Jack._

_Are you guys okay? Why can't we reach you?_

"You okay Doc?"

"Huh?" Daniel looked up startled then pushed up his glasses giving a nod to Ferretti, "You find water?"

"About four miles from here." Ferretti nodded.

"Good." Daniel said, put his things away and stood.

"Maybe you can show me the ruins later Doc?"

"Yeah. Okay." Daniel nodded surprised.

He'd never taken Ferretti to be interested in archaeology but he wouldn't turn down the chance to show off his find and maybe get a better look himself.

Ferretti smiled at the pleased look on Daniel's face.

Last night he vowed to look after Daniel, it's what the Colonel would want and expect.

Lou himself considered Daniel a friend, facing murderous Goa'uld kind of forges a bond, he mused.

"Ferretti!"

The Major looked over at his CO then gave Daniel's shoulder a pat and hurried off.

Daniel sighed and watched the soldier's and wondered if he could feel any more isolated.

Ferretti was trying and it helped to have a friendly face here but he was still a civilian and treated as such.

He felt the gun strapped to his thigh and wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

Jack had driven him hard on the proper use and care of a firearm, he was sure it had as much to do with Charlie as making sure Daniel could back his team up in a firefight.

 

The day went slowly and Daniel's mind wandered to what his friends on Earth were doing.

He refused to think negative thoughts, it had only been a day and there could be a number of reasons the gate didn't connect.

They had tried it several times along with attempting to contact SG-4, Major Boyd's team.

Daniel knew the man was a friend of Jack's and hoped he was okay.

_Whatever it is, Sam's working on it._

 

Day passed into night and they ate their almost depleted rations.

If the gate still didn't work the next day they would start looking for food.

While Daniel knew it was practical he couldn't help but think they were giving up.

The conversations, normally energetic were nearly non-existant and they turned in hoping for a better tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel turned away from the gate with a heavy heart and only half listened to Colonel Masterson's orders until hearing his name.

"Jackson, translate these ruins, they might help us find more food." The Colonel said.

"Uh... yeah, but they're over a thousand years old and probably as long as the last inhabitants lived here. A lot of the land would have changed within that time." Daniel answered.

"True, but these people," Colonel Masterson motioned to the ruins, "had to eat and maybe they talk about it." The Colonel looked at him.

Daniel sighed and nodded wondering if the order was to keep him occupied.

"Aster, stay with him." Major Castleman ordered.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he picked up his pack, a babysitter again.

Aster followed him to the ruins and kept watch while he worked on the part of the ruins he hadn't translated yet.

 

"Anything Jackson?"

"I just started Major." Daniel sighed.

"You've been at it for four hours." Major Castleman replied.

Daniel looked at his watch surprised.

He'd been so engrossed he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Um...well, some of these parts talk about their daily lives and struggles, it's fascinating that these people weren't indigenous, probably brought here by the Goa'uld who appear to have left them alone--"

"Did they mention food?" Major Castleman interrupted.

"Well..no...not that I've translated so far." Daniel admitted.

The Major nodded and left him alone again. 

Daniel sighed and turned back to his work, nobody ever wanted to hear it, not even Jack.

_I wish Jack were here now...and Sam and Teal'c. They'd better be okay. And if they're not? I don't know what I'm going to do._

Daniel removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Doctor Jackson?" Lieutenant Aster asked.

"Just some grit in my eyes." He waved her off and put his glasses back on.

"The Colonel has returned, they want us back at camp." She told him.

"Right." He nodded and packed up then they made their way back to the others.

"We brought food back, wether it's edible or not..." Colonel Masterson shrugged.

"Too bad Teal'c isn't here." Ferretti said to Daniel who looked at him sharply, "He and his symbiote are pretty resilient." He added for clarity.

Daniel recalled the times Teal'c offered to eat or drink anything they were uncertain of since "junior", as Jack called the symbiote, would help him recover from any ill effects.

"Why can't we just go to another planet of our allies?" Lieutenant Parker asked.

"The SGC wouldn't know where to find us and would likely send out search teams." Major Castleman replied.

"We could leave them a note or something." Lieutenant Parker pressed.

"We could go and trade for food." Daniel suggested, his thoughts turned to Cimmeria or Abydos, "Though I don't know if we could reach them from here." He added disappointed.

"Try them." The Colonel ordered.

Daniel stepped up to the DHD and tried both addresses.

They were all disappointed when he was right and no connection could be established.

"That settles that." The Colonel said, picked up a fruit and bit into it.

_Just like Jack, taking responsibilty for keeping us safe...even from food._

_But if it's bad for humans what do we do then? There are three other fruits so will Major Castleman eat one then Ferretti and Major Woods? What if all the food is bad for us and they all become deathly ill? There has to be a better way. Maybe I'll ask Sam...if I see her again. No! Not if, when! As Jack would say, anything else is unacceptable!_

Daniel sat down knowing the others were keeping an eye on the Colonel for any adverse effects.

He resumed his work, he had come across the mention of a great battle several times but there was no elaboration.

_Did they fight the Goa'uld? Maybe another group? Indigenous people? Were both sides wiped out? Maybe they meant a battle against nature? Some kind of animal or even disease? So many questions I would love to have the answers to._

Daniel's eyes drifted to the ruins again wondering if he could talk someone into letting him continue decyphering them.

 

After two hours the Colonel had shown no side effects from the food so they each ate a piece and use the water they'd purified with tablets from their packs.

"Major Castleman."

"Doctor Jackson?" Major Castleman frowned at him.

"I'd like to continue my study of the ruins. I might turn up something that could be helpful."

Daniel may have only been at the SGC a little over a year but he knew how to get what he wanted, just like getting a research grant, give the money man a taste of what could be there and the money was his to dig until his heart was content.

"You haven't found anything--"

"I've only decyphered a small portion." Daniel interrupted giving him 'the look'.

"I'll speak to the Colonel." Major Castleman sighed and walked away.

Daniel gave a small smile of victory, not even Jack could ignore 'the look', one that promised Daniel would be a pain in the ass until he got what he wanted. There were many, many times he was sure Jack would slug him but ultimately if there was no danger Jack would give in. He also knew these men had heard Jack grumble about his archaeologist, that at times giving in prevented a massive headache.  
At first Daniel had been hurt by that but then he had to admit it was true. When he got something into his head he wouldn't let it go.

"The Colonel says go ahead." 

"Thank you Major." Daniel nodded and started off.

"Civilians." The Major muttered.

Daniel bit back a smile.

_Sometimes there was a lot to be said for being a civilian. Like being the only one to get away with calling Kinsey a fool to his face for ignoring the Goa'uld threat. Thank God Jack, Sam and Teal'c trusted me enough to literally take a leap of faith. Please it this be just a computer glitch...not a Goa'uld attack on Earth or something equally as devastating._

 

"Daniel."

The scholar blinked and looked up to see Ferretti holding some food out to him.

"No thanks."

"It's way past lunch, you need to eat Doc."

"I'm really not--"

"Hungry. Eat anyway." Ferretti replied.

Daniel sighed knowing he wasn't going to go away so he put his notes aside and ate the various colored foods.

He guessed the other guinea pigs survived since Ferretti was giving them to him.

"So what's it say?" Ferretti motioned to the ruins.

"Mostly it's their daily lives, though they do mention a battle..."

"With the Goa'uld?"

"They don't say," Daniel shrugged, "they don't go into any real details at all actually."

"Maybe they didn't want to remember." Ferretti replied looking out past the ruins.

Daniel looked at him and realized he knew very little about the man.

_Had he served in Desert Storm like or with Jack? Or is he thinking about Ra?_

Daniel often did in the middle of the night.

"I'll let you get back to it Doc." Ferretti said and walked away.

 

Ferretti retrieved him for supper, more fruit plus coffee this time.

Daniel shared his candy bars to the appreciation of the others then they turned in for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days passed without contact from home Daniel spent more and more time in the ruins.

He tried not to be discouraged but his thoughts of the problem being a simple one were turning much darker.

His dreams were plagued of Earth being obliterated by the Goa'uld, the faces of his friends forever frozen in their death masks haunted him and led to depression.

He saw it in the others too, optimism turned to grim reality after the first week.

They might never get home...if there was even a home left.

No one had dared voice what they were all thinking.

 

"Daniel, Colonel's having a meeting."

Daniel sighed and nodded to Lou who helped him stand on numb legs from sitting for so long.

Once he was sure he wouldn't fall on his face they headed to camp.

"Alright, it's been two weeks since we lost contact with Earth. The Major and I have discussed options and I want your opinions." 

"We could try to contact the Antarctica gate at Area 51." Airman Kilovich offered.

"How? When Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter tried to establish contact with the SGC they couldn't."Airman Alvarez reminded.

"But they dialed Earth from Earth so they couldn't get through, like dialing your own phone number from home." Lieutenant Parker replied.

Daniel smiled at that, the same analogy he used on General Hammond.

"But we're not on Earth and each gate has a different address right?" Lieutenant Aster reasoned.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Daniel sighed.

"Why not Doctor Jackson?" The Colonel frowned.

"Do any of you know the address for the second gate? I certainly don't."

Disappointed looks met him.

_Oh, they assumed I would know, Daniel dropped his eyes._

"Land of Light or Medrona?" Ferretti read over Daniel's shoulder.

"Doctor Jackson?" Major Castleman asked.

"A couple of places SG-1 has been to, they'd probably help us with food if we could establish a wormhole to them." Daniel answered.

"Any preference?" The Colonel asked, he knew how to use his resources and Daniel, even as a civilian, was one of the best the SGC had.

"Either. I was thinking if we reached them then maybe we can gate to Cimmeria."

"Why leave if they'll give us food and shelter?" Airman Alvarez asked.

"Isn't Cimmeria the planet of the Vikings?" Lieutenant Parker questioned with a frown.

"Yes but that's also where we made contact with Thor." Daniel answered.

"The little alien." Ferretti nodded.

"Who has a ship." The Colonel added appreciatively.

"You think they'd help us get home?" Major Castleman asked.

"I couldn't hurt to ask." Daniel shrugged, "If we can reach Land of Light or Medrona."

"Alright, we'll try Earth once more in the morning then we'll gate out to Medrona, and Cimmeria, see if this Thor will help us." Colonel Masterson said and turned to Daniel, "Get a good nights sleep, you're taking point on this one."

"Good job Daniel." Ferretti clapped him on the shoulder as they were dismissed.

"Thanks."

"Why so down?"

"Last time we talked to Thor face to face, Sam, Gairwin and I had to enter the Hall of Wisdom...there were tests."

"Thor knows you though, he'll probably by-pass the tests this time right?" Ferretti reasoned.

"I hope so." Daniel sighed.

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

Daniel nodded, hoping Lou was right, he and Sam had figured out the tests together and he wasn't certain he could do it alone.

"So Doctor Jackson, does Cimmeria have real food too?" Airman Alvarez asked eyeing the stuff they'd eaten for almost two weeks with disdain.

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, "they might be descended from Vikings but they are good people."

"They have weapons?" Lieutenant Parker asked.

"Not like yours." Daniel answered.

"But they have weapons!" Lieutenant Parker insisted.

"Lieutenant, the Colonel trusts Doctor Jackson's opinion, we wouldn't be gating out otherwise." Ferretti gave him a stare.

"We'll protect you Jason." Lieutenant Aster teased.

Lieutenant Parker grumbled and stalked off.

"He hasn't seen any combat, a little nervous is all." Airman Alvarez said.

"The Cimmerian's consider us kin." Daniel told her.

"I'll tell him that." She nodded going after her friend.

"So has everyone you met been from Earth?" LIeutenant Aster asked Daniel.

"Not all but most. The Goa'uld did take them from Earth after all." He answered.

"This is only my third mission." Lieutenant Aster admitted.

"Ever heard who opened the gate?" Ferretti smirked at Daniel.

"Captain Carter."

"She figured out how the gate worked sure but she wasn't the one to open it two years ago, was she Doc?" Ferretti elbowed him.

"You opened the Stargate Doctor Jackson?" Airman Kilovich gaped.

"You can thank him for all this craziness." Ferretti nodded.

"Or blame me." Daniel looked away.

"Nah, life wouldn't be as interesting without the gate."

"Alright, everyone hit the sack that's not on watch." Colonel Masterson ordered and everyone but Airman Alvarez and Lieutenant Parker, who'd returned, went to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they were packing up when the gate started to spin.

"Take cover!" Colonel Masterson shouted.

Ferretti grabbed Daniel and ducked behind the boulder.

Daniel held his gun in slightly shaking hands waiting nervously.

His mind refused to stop speculating that the Goa'uld were attacking Earth and may be coming after them now.

'SG-6 this is Hammond, do you read?'

"General, this is Colonel Masterson, we're all here."

'Glad to hear it Colonel. We had a little problem with the gate but everything is fine now, you can come on home.'

"Understood sir, we'll strike camp and see you all soon."

'Very good. Hammond out.'

"Alright people, you heard the man, let's go on home!" Colonel Masterson smiled.

Daniel took a deep breath and reholstered his weapon. It was almost too unimaginable. He had resigned himself to the loss of his newest family and buried the pain where it wouldn't show. 

_They're alive...or are they? Hammond didn't say, I just assumed...God, what if they were dead?_

"Hey, let's pack up and get out of here." Ferretti grabbed his elbow and drug him over to the camp.

Daniel pushed his railing emotions aside and worked quickly to break camp.

"What do you think happened?" Lieutenant Aster asked.

"The sooner we finish the sooner we'll find out." Ferretti replied.

"Yes, sir." She took the rebuke and finished her job.

Airmen Alvarez and Kilovich went first with the M.A.L.P. with all the gear loaded on it followed by Lieutenants Parker and Aster, then Daniel and Ferretti with the leaders of SG-6 and 10 following their six.

 

"Welcome home everyone. We'll debrief at 0900, get your post-mission checks and some rest." Hammond ordered and headed  
out of the gateroom.

"It is good to see you well Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks Teal'c. Where are Sam and Jack and what happened here?" Daniel asked of the obvious damage to the gateroom.

"Captain Carter is in the Infirmary with O'Neill." 

"Jack was hurt?!?" Daniel stared at him.

"Doctor Frasier says he will be well." Teal'c replied and started out of the gateroom.

"Tell me what happened!" Daniel demanded striding after him.

"After you have showered and--"

"Don't say rest, eat or anything else, not until I've seen Jack for myself!"

Teal'c nodded and led him to the locker room telling him of the last twenty four hours at the SGC.

 

As Daniel showered he thought about what Teal'c had told him.

_If the bomb hadn't worked and we had gone to Cimmeria and Thor helped us how many could we have saved?_

_A thousand? Ten thousand? Out of how many billions?_

Daniel shiver as he dressed.

"Are you cold Daniel Jackson?"

"No." Daniel replied startled, he hadn't heard Teal'c eneter the locker room, he turned away from the appraising eyes as he pulled on his overshirt. Daniel gave his longish hair a quick brush through, "Let's go."

The men walked in silence to the Infirmary.

 

"Sam." Janet nodded to the door.

Sam looked over and saw Daniel, she rushed over and hugged him.

"Teal'c filled me in." He nodded.

"At least you were safe off-world." She sighed.

"Yeah. How is he?" 

"He's going to be fine Daniel." Janet sssured him and left the team alone.

"I can't believe it was two weeks, only a day passed inside the base." Sam shook her head.

Daniel studied Jack closely, cuts and bruises were bandaged not showing how close Jack came to being blown up.

_I could have lost my best friend._

__

_"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked._

"Hmm? yeah." He nodded.

"Perhaps it is time for you to rest." Teal'c suggested.

Daniel sighed and suddenly felt very tired and nodded.

"We'll get you when he wakes." Sam promised.

Daniel nodded again and headed for the door.

"He must be really tired." Sam frowned.

"Indeed."

 

Daniel laid down in his assigned bunk room but sleep wouldn't come.

He just kept seeing his friends dead and finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up and went to his office to work.

Daniel shoved aside the items from P3X-451, he just couldn't concentrate even if the General expected a report in the morning.

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill is awake." An Airman informed him a short time later.

Daniel hurried out, nearly running people down to get to the Infirmary as fast as possible.

He met General Hammond at the door and the older man ushered him inside.

"Hey Jack." Daniel said casually.

"What day is it?" The Colonel asked tiredly.

"Well, you may find this hard to believe but since you reported for duty yesterday...two weeks have gone by." Daniel informed him.

"Think I'll sleep in." Jack replied and closed his eyes.

"You do that." The General said amused.

Jack's team and the General left him to rest and went their separate ways.

Daniel returned to his office but his work could wait, he pulled out his journal and began to write.

 

When Jack awoke he annoyed Janet's staff so much she released him and told him to rest elsewhere.

_I will Doc, after I check on Danny._

It had been two weeks afterall since he'd seen his geeky archaeologist and he needed to make sure he was okay.

_Man, I could find his office with my eyes closed._

_But then I'd run into the walls, he laughed at his own joke as he entered Daniel's office where he found the younger man asleep at his desk._

He saw a book perched precariously on the edge of the desk and he stepped over quietly to rescue it.

_At least you were safe off-world. Yeah Sam, I was safe, safe and wondering what the hell was going on back here!  
Were the Goa'uld attacking? Was Earth just a memory? We're you all dead?_

"Jack."

Jack looked up guiltily and saw Daniel wasn't awake but dreaming.

"Teal'c? Sam? Jack? Where are you?!? NO!"

Jack heard his breath catch.

"Oh God." Daniel whimpered.

Jack put the journal down and gripped his shoulder and shook it.

"Hey, Danny, wake up!"

The younger man jerked awake and pulled back startled.

He blinked several times and caught his breath.

"Oh... Jack?"

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah." Daniel stood and walked over to his coffee pot. "Want some?"

"Sure." Jack nodded watching him.

"Doctor Frasier released you?"

"I charmed her." Jack replied and thought he heard Daniel snort but wasn't sure since he was pouring the java at the time.

Jack accepted the mug with a nod and took a sip, Daniel did have the best coffee on base.

"I'm sorry."

"About?" Jack frowned.

"Major Boyd and Colonel Cromwell." Daniel looked at him sympathetically.

Jack sighed and nodded his thanks.

Daniel ushered him to the chair and Jack couldn't help but be amused by the role reversal.

He also noticed how deftly Daniel moved the journal out of his reach.

"So..." Jack said.

"So?" Daniel echoed.

"What have you been up to?" Jack eyed him.

_Oh not much Jack, just terrified that my friends...you...were dead. Wondering if we'd have to start over on another planet.  
If I would ever find Sha're without your help._

"Daniel?"

The archaeologist looked up at the hand on his arm.

"I'm glad you were safe off-world."

Daniel hurried back to the coffee pot, a reaction Jack had expected and went in for the kill.

"I just kept thinking Daniel is safe, he won't die with us."

"I wish I had been here." Daniel whispered.

"What?" Jack gripped his arm and turned Daniel to face him.

"I would rather have faced death with all of you than be left alone!"

"You don't mean that." Jack said quietly.

"Yes I do!" Daniel pulled away, "Two weeks Jack! We didn't know a damn thing that was going on here! Was there even an SGC or earth anymore? We're you all dead? How was I going to find Sha're without you?!? We were going to gate to the Land of Light or Medrona and try to see if we could get to Cimmeria and contact Thor to bring us home. What were we supposed to do if everything was gone?!? I don't want to be the survivor when all my friends...my family are gone! I can't do it again!" Daniel shouted, turned away and wrapped his arms around himself.

Jack walked over and gently squeezed his nape and turned Daniel to him, the younger man's eyes were filled with more pain than he'd ever seen.

He motioned Daniel forward then frowned when Daniel hesitated, Jack pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

"You're not alone Danny. You'll never be alone again and we will bring Sha're home." Jack promised hoping he could keep them both.

Daniel clung to Jack and those promises.

"Come on, we both need some sleep and over breakfast you can tell me all about your time off world." Jack said and was pleased to get a smile out of his friend.

"There were these ruins--"

"Aht! I said over breakfast." Jack wagged his finger as he escorted Daniel out of his office.

"Thanks Jack." Daniel smiled shyly.

"You're welcome. Now let's hit the sack shall we?"

 

"Night Jack." Daniel yawned as he laid down on the top bunk.

"Night Danny." 

Jack laid quietly and finally he heard Daniel's breath even out in deep sleep, he slipped out of bed and watched his friend in slumber.

Lou had paid him a visit earlier today and clued him in that Daniel had had a rough time of it the last two weeks.

"Thanks for looking after our boy Ferretti." Jack whispered tucking the blankets around Daniel.

Jack returned to the lower bunk and closed his eyes.

Morning would come soon enough and he found himself actually looking forward to hearing all about Daniel's latest ruins.

 

The End


End file.
